1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a construction machine, which is provided with an air conditioner, and a control method for a cooling fan.
2. Background Information
In the prior art, in construction machines such as wheel loaders, a method has been proposed which controls the rotational speed of a fan which cools a radiator, an operating oil cooler, and an after cooler based on the water temperature of the radiator, the oil temperature of the operating oil cooler, and the air temperature of the after cooler (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-128039).